Moitié
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Nos lugares imprevistos. - Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy - EWE
1. Chapter 1

**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **nenhum

**Ship:** Harry/Draco

**Capa:** por DarkAngel – link no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** Nos lugares imprevistos.

**Spoiller: **7 – ignora o epílogo e entrevistas da JK

**Beta:** Fla**  
**

**Finalização: **13/03/2009 (feita inteirinha em 3 dias \o/)

**Quantidade de capítulos: **6, e serão postados um por semana, sem xurumelas XD

**Moitié**

**Capítulo 1 - Encontros**

Draco seguia pelo átrio distraído, lendo os últimos relatórios que seu pai lhe passara. Seus passos ecoavam no chão de madeira, solitários. Já passara em muito o seu horário de expediente e o Ministério em si já estava bem mais vazio. Por isso, quando ouviu seus passos duplicados, deixou os olhos por um instante do papel a sua frente e os correu em busca de seu acompanhante.

O átrio estava vazio.

Suspirou, cansado, e guardou os papéis na pasta de couro que levava, voltando em direção ao elevador, irritado.

Quem o visse, apertando o botão com impaciência e consultando o relógio, chegaria facilmente à conclusão que o loiro esquecera algo importante e precisava voltar para buscar. As grades demoraram um momento a mais para se fechar e o lento caminhar da máquina parecia eterno. Mal a porta se abrira, Draco saltou para o andar em que trabalhava e correu em direção ao seu escritório.

O silêncio das folhas reviradas encobria os passos macios vindos pelo corredor. _Ele tinha certeza_. Empurrou devagar a porta para ver melhor o interior do escritório, procurando pelo loiro que sumira do seu campo de visão, entrando com cuidado.

Um puxão e o som alto da porta batendo às suas costas. Os olhos cinzentos o encarando com surpresa e irritação.

- Potter! Por que eu não adivinhei? O que você quer?

Harry puxou com força a capa do meio dos dedos do loiro dobrando-a sem jeito. Viera seguindo o outro durante toda a última semana e, agora que fora descoberto, de repente tudo o que vinha fazendo lhe soava meio óbvio.

- O que você está fazendo, Malfoy?

- Ao contrário do que você possa acreditar, Potter, não é só você que trabalha aqui. – Draco respondeu com impaciência, abrindo a porta em uma clara indicação para Harry sair.

- Até essa hora? – o moreno fechou a porta, demonstrando que a conversa não terminaria ali.

- Você não é meu superior, Potter, eu não te devo explicações. – Draco encarou a porta fechada e olhou de relance para Harry, indo à outra ponta do aposento para apanhar sua pasta – Como você pôde acompanhar claramente, eu já estava indo embora. Agora me dê licença que eu preciso trancar meu escritório.

Harry encostou-se à porta fechada, cruzando os braços contra o peito. Malfoy podia não lhe dever explicações, mas algo de errado estava acontecendo, e ele já passara por aquela situação antes para saber que recuar e deixar acontecer não era a melhor opção.

Mas não era exatamente aquela reação que ele esperava de Malfoy. Draco parecia acuado do outro lado da sala, olhando para ele não com raiva, mas como se considerasse... algo. Os olhos cinzas se fecharam com força, e só quando voltaram a encará-lo Harry conseguiu reconhecer algo do que esperava. Um gesto rápido e alguns poucos passos até ter a varinha que ele mesmo havia devolvido ao loiro há alguns meses pressionada contra seu peito, os rostos muito próximos.

- Sai da minha frente AGORA!

Raiva, sim, Harry esperava, mas não aquela atitude quase desesperada. Draco não tinha mais 12 anos, não podia simplesmente enfeitiçar Harry no ambiente de trabalho e esperar que nada acontecesse. O moreno o olhou preocupado e segurou firme sua mão, abaixando a varinha.

A mão tremia.

- Draco, eu não quero...

- NÃO ME TOCA! – o loiro puxou a mão, mas não se afastou de Harry, ao contrário.

Para absoluto assombro do moreno, ele pousou a testa contra seu ombro.

Harry sentiu sua respiração se alterar de forma imediata, seu corpo se retesou com o contato e suas mãos pairaram no ar, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Draco virou o rosto e agora sua respiração batia contra o pescoço do outro, e Harry, pessoalmente, já estava se sentindo tonto com o calor do corpo tão próximo. Deixou suas costas pousarem contra a porta e fechou os olhos, as mãos caindo sobre as costas do loiro e seu cérebro tentando registrar aos poucos como ele podia se sentir confortável com aquilo.

- Draco... – Harry começou, confuso.

Mas não teve uma resposta. O loiro ergueu a cabeça, o olhando, e suas pupilas estavam tão dilatadas que quase não se via mais o cinza. E, no entanto, não havia mais raiva ou confusão. Só uma certa... aceitação, que disse a Harry que já não havia perguntas a serem feitas ou qualquer coisa a temer. Aquilo era certo, e sentir isso de forma tão intensa tirava todas as suas dúvidas.

Os lábios se tocaram de forma inconsciente, os olhos ainda abertos, se fitando, o toque era quase que conseqüência, o próximo passo. E Harry foi o primeiro a se debruçar, aprofundando o beijo, deixando que as línguas se tocassem, os dedos se embrenhassem no cabelo loiro, fino, puxando a cabeça do outro para mais perto da sua.

Draco suspirou em meio ao beijo, rompendo-o por poucos segundos só para morder o lábio de Harry antes de sua boca ser buscada novamente em um novo fôlego. Os dedos leves correram pelo peito do outro, amassando a camisa já suada do dia trabalhado, e pararam em sua cintura por alguns momentos, acariciando antes de puxá-la com ânsia para fora da calça, e em seguida para fora do corpo, querendo o toque real.

- Ah... Seu cheiro... – resmungou, mordiscando o pescoço do moreno, que fechou os olhos, aceitando o toque, as mãos procurando às cegas o mesmo tipo de contato com o loiro, até se decidir que a forma mais fácil era arrebentando os botões e puxando-o com força contra seu corpo.

Draco procurou apoio na porta quando Harry segurou com força o seu quadril, pressionando-o contra o próprio, as pernas entrelaçadas, bambas com a intensidade do contato, e ele permitiu que o moreno se virasse contra ele, invertendo as posições, os corpos tão juntos que pareciam que iam se fundir, a boca gemendo contra a outra.

Quando as mãos do loiro apertaram sua bunda com força, as de Harry usaram a mesma força para abrir sua calça, lhe dando acesso a um toque novo, que nunca imaginara que precisava tanto. Draco jogou a cabeça contra a porta, gemendo alto, e Harry mordeu seu pescoço enquanto o tocava com mais ênfase, suas próprias calças apertando demais, lhe indicando que logo aquilo também não seria o bastante.

Draco o empurrou e Harry choramingou, mas ao ver que o loiro chutava o resto de suas roupas para longe, tratou de fazer o mesmo. O moreno puxou o outro de volta contra seu corpo, agora totalmente nus, e Draco deu um impulso contra a porta, o envolvendo com as pernas enquanto voltava a beijá-lo. Harry o depositou em cima da mesa, jogando tudo o que havia no chão, antes de deitá-lo a sua frente, se posicionando entre suas pernas.

O grito alto do loiro não foi o suficiente para fazer Harry parar. As mãos apertando a ponto de machucar, a boca aberta, ofegando contra a sua, o quadril se movendo junto com o seu, o suor colando uma pele na outra, o cheiro que os envolvia, os sons. Tudo, naquele momento, fazia com que Harry Potter se encontrasse em algum ponto muito além da sua consciência.

Consciência esta que o abandonou completamente no instante em que as mãos de Draco agarraram a borda da mesa a ponto de ficarem brancos, e seu corpo arqueou contra a superfície, o obrigando a se apoiar nos braços, investindo mais fundo com o quadril, fazendo uma seqüência de palavras incoerentes deixar os lábios do loiro antes que desabasse sobre seu corpo.

Harry rolou para sobre a mesa, deixando o corpo do outro com um gemido. Sentia-se dormente demais para conseguir se sustentar. Todo o calor e as sensações que o inebriaram pareciam ainda correr por sua pele. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando se concentrar em ritmar a respiração, e ouviu o outro se mexer ao seu lado.

As pernas de Draco ainda pendiam para fora da mesa e ele parecia buscar uma posição confortável entre gemidos. Parou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, e tentou se acalmar também. Mas quando suas mãos pousaram contra o peito, cansado, Harry se sentiu repentinamente preocupado, e todas as suas dúvidas – e muitas mais – o engolfaram ao mesmo tempo.

O olhar de Draco, sua expressão, todos os seus gestos eram simplesmente... tristes.

- Draco...

- Cala a boca, Potter. – o outro disse, simples, sem raiva, sem dor. Sem nada.

Se levantou, meio cambaleando, e começou a recolher suas roupas do chão. Harry o observou se vestir, tentando deixar as roupas na melhor condição possível. Cada gesto do loiro fazia com que algo amargo descesse devagar pela sua garganta. Quando Draco fez um meneio com a varinha, acomodando todas as outras coisas que eles haviam jogado pelo chão em um canto da mesa, o moreno se levantou e decidiu que o loiro não poderia simplesmente sair.

- Não faz isso, Potter. – Draco pediu quando Harry se colocou em seu caminho, afastando as mechas douradas dos seus olhos.

- O que aconteceu aqui, Draco?

- O que aconteceu? Ora, Potter, você não pode ser um bastardo tão insensível e burro assim. – Draco pontuava os xingamentos enfiando os papéis de volta em sua pasta. Quando estava pronto, se virou novamente para Harry, que bloqueava a porta, sério – Você podia ao menos ter a decência de se vestir.

O moreno passou as mãos nos cabelos, nervoso, e puxou uma cadeira, se atirando nela para levantar em seguida, ao ver o loiro abrir a porta.

- Então é assim, você simplesmente vai embora? – gritou, alterado.

- E não é isso que você sempre fez comigo, Potter? Me dando migalhas de sensações compradas e saindo em seguida para salvar o mundo?

- Mas do que... O que... Eu nunca te dei nada!

- Exato! – Draco bateu a porta com força, e Harry quase pôde respirar novamente vendo a raiva voltar naquele ato. Mas quando o loiro se debruçou sobre a mesa em sua direção, o ar ficou preso na garganta com a frase dele – O que aconteceu aqui é o que devia ter acontecido desde sempre. Nós que nunca permitimos.

**oOo**

_Narcisa entrou na loja de vestes de Madame Malkin e encontrou o filho já vestido, sentado em uma cadeira próximo à saída, com certeza a esperando. Mas ele não a notou quando entrou, olhava para a vitrine, distraído, mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos._

_- Draco? Terminou?_

_- Ah, já. Você demorou, mãe._

_- O atendimento de Gringotes continua péssimo, você sabe. – ela sorriu, reduzindo as sacolas com os novos uniformes do filho e deixando para o elfo carregar, saindo para o Beco Diagonal segurando a mão pequena do garoto na sua._

_- Mãe. – Draco chamou, ainda pensativo, esperando que Narcisa olhasse para ele antes de continuar – Encontrei _ma moitié_._

_- Ah, é? – a mulher perguntou, se contendo para não rir._

_- É. Ele é bonito, tem os olhos claros. Mas não sabe conversar direito. Você acha que o papai pode arrumar um casamento com a família de um garoto?_

_- Acho que sim. Mas você precisa esperar um pouco, meu querido._

_- Um pouco quanto?_

_- Alguns anos. – Narcisa riu com a expressão desapontada do filho._

_- Ele está indo para Hogwarts. Alguns anos não vão ser problema. Tenho certeza que vamos ser grandes amigos._

-:=:-

**NA: Ta, essa fic é a maior prova de que TPM existe e faz mal à sanidade das pessoas. Outra fic como essa vcs só vão ganhar quando o Draco decidir casar comigo, ok?**

**Ela não pretende complexa ou longa ou inesquecível ou algo assim. É só... exageradamente doce para os meus padrões. – é, a crise já passou, não tem noção do quanto foi difícil escrever o último capítulo agora a pouco :roll eyes:**

**Espero que vocês apreciem e me dêem um retorno sobre o que acham disso tudo, claro. ^^ **

**Beijos**

**NA2: Só pra constar os créditos: título, sinopse e bom senso são méritos da twin. Te amo, linda!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cedo demais Harry Potter viu que tudo é um jogo.

Viu, mas nunca entendeu.

Ele acreditava que simplesmente não nascera para a política. Assim como não nasceu para líder. Ou para a guerra.

E ele entendeu que tem certas coisas que se pode escolher. Outras simplesmente são fortes demais para se anular.

Harry Potter queria ser auror. Uma idéia que surgiu de uma das pessoas menos prováveis de lhe dizer o que fazer, um inimigo, mas justamente por saber que esse foi um dos que mais o estudou, quando voltou a pensar no assunto, ele sabia que era o certo.

Era o que ele fez a vida toda, o que sabia fazer de melhor e o que realmente queria fazer. Isso ele percebeu logo nos primeiros dias de treinamento no ministério. E percebeu também que o Ministério da Magia era um dos últimos lugares onde ele queria estar.

Mas ele queria ser auror. Estar ou não no ministério foi uma escolha que ele não pôde fazer.

Kingsley Shacklebolt ainda era ministro mesmo quando Harry já tinha cumprido dois anos de treinamento e conseguiu um cargo de investigador-mirim. Um cargo disputado. E Harry queria realmente acreditar que não foi preferido de qualquer forma, que mereceu aquilo, mas já não era tão inocente assim.

Kingsley era um bom homem e um bom amigo, mas era também um bom político. A forma como ele impediu que o país se transformasse em um caos ditatorial no pós-guerra e a sua capacidade de diplomacia com os trouxas fez com que Harry o admirasse mais. A forma como ele permitiu que praticamente todo o corpo ministerial permanecesse o mesmo de antes da guerra, lidando com as intrigas partidárias e com a disputa de poder entre pessoas que lembravam a Harry gente como Umbridge e Malfoy, e que ele sabia que muitos foram, mesmo que distante, colaboradores com o governo de Voldemort, fez com que Harry se afastasse gradualmente.

Era um jogo. Um tipo complexo de sobrevivência que Harry simplesmente não conseguia aceitar. Ele também roubara, subornara, mentira para conseguir sobreviver. Mas ver aquilo acontecendo ali, _dentro_ da lei e sob os olhos dos homens que deveriam garantir que aquilo não acontecesse, fazia seu estômago embrulhar.

Mas ele queria trabalhar com a profissão que escolhera, não queria viver de heranças. Então fechar os olhos foi outra escolha que se habituou a fazer.

Até _ele_ voltar.

Porque _ele_ era algo que Harry nunca conseguiu simplesmente ignorar. E ele sabia quando _ele_ estava fazendo algo.

Malfoy.

Quando Harry olhou os três Malfoys abraçados no salão principal no fim da última batalha, ele realmente acreditou que talvez fosse a última vez que se viriam. Mas então, em poucas semanas, teve o primeiro julgamento, e Harry _sabia_ que não podia simplesmente deixar que acreditassem que Draco teve alguma culpa na morte de Dumbledore. Não era o tipo de lembrança que ele pudesse ignorar pelo resto de sua vida. E em menos de um mês teve o julgamento de Narcisa. E Harry – e Ron – já começava a maldizer o seu senso de "heroísmo".

Ao menos não se sentiu obrigado a interferir no julgamento de Lucius Malfoy. Isso seria demais até mesmo para sua consciência. O patriarca pegou dois anos de prisão, Narcisa e Draco ficaram somente seis meses.

O que significa que dois meses depois de sair da prisão, Harry via Draco diariamente. Não que trabalhassem juntos. Draco havia conseguido um sub-emprego qualquer na área de supervisão de objetos mágicos, com certeza arranjado por algum ex-conhecido da família que ainda tinha poder ali dentro. Situação bem diferente da de Harry.

Ou ao menos era o que ele pensava, até que Lucius foi solto com uma liminar e voltou a pisar no átrio do ministério como se fosse o quintal de sua casa – mesmo que já não tivesse absolutamente nada para fazer lá.

Oficialmente ele nunca teve.

E agora, menos inocente do que se julgava ser, Harry via claramente, dia a dia, a principal habilidade de Lucius Malfoy: articulação política. Mesmo sem dinheiro, sem nome, sem poder praticamente nenhum, Lucius estava ali. Observando. E Harry entendeu – ele sabia. Sabia como Harry sabia, como qualquer um que vivia naquele ambiente o mínimo de tempo necessário sabia. As coisas aconteciam, e todos sabiam.

A diferença era que Lucius usava isso. Muito bem. E logo havia pessoas demais que estavam de alguma forma comprometidas com o saber de Lucius Malfoy. E assim ele conseguiu reaver algumas propriedades, e conseguiu reaver algum dinheiro, e algumas pessoas foram nomeadas segundo sua indicação, e Harry já não conseguia fechar os olhos.

E Harry viu o emaranhado que eram os dedos de Lucius tocando as entranhas do Ministério. E viu como eles acariciavam Hogwarts e o conselho educacional. E viu como eles tocavam Kingsley e o corpo de júri do ministério. E Harry não queria ver aonde tudo aquilo iria levar, porque sabia que seu cargo e seu curso eram muito fáceis de serem perdidos se ele entrasse naquela trama, mas Lucius _não fazia parte_ do sistema, então mesmo a voz do _herói_ não poderia tocá-lo ainda.

E Harry já se perguntava se, quando essa chance se fizesse, se ele arriscaria tudo, como arriscou tantas vezes, pela verdade. Ele já se perguntava se ele seria capaz de usar os mecanismos do ministério para livrar o ministério de Lucius no momento em que Lucius entrasse para o ministério. E se perguntava se isso não os fariam iguais.

E foi quando faltava somente uma indicação para que fosse liberado o cargo que Harry sabia que Lucius Malfoy mais almejava, o de conselheiro, que Harry conseguiu ver o ponto fraco em toda a articulação Malfoy: Draco.

Lucius queria o cargo de conselheiro, que estava ocupado por um homem que queria o cargo de secretário, que estava ocupado por um homem corrupto que Lucius poderia expulsar, mas que conhecia Lucius e precisava ser comprado, e o preço para o homem sair do caminho era uma reles vaga de estágio para seu filho, que começava na política, vaga essa que era ocupada atualmente por Draco, que obviamente não poderia ser dispensado, e sim promovido. Promovido para um cargo vago no mesmo departamento em que Harry trabalhava.

E se tudo isso já estava engatilhado e não acontecia, Harry só via um motivo: Draco não queria.

- Talvez ele não queira colaborar com a sujeira do pai. – Hermione sugeriu sem tirar os olhos do relatório que revisava enquanto tomavam um café no refeitório.

- Querida, - Ron deu um beijo na testa da namorada antes de se servir de mais uma rosquinha – ele é um Malfoy, o que anula essa possibilidade.

- Por que será, então? – Harry dispensou a xícara de chá que Hermione o oferecia e cruzou os braços, pensativo.

A garota riu ao ver o amigo daquela forma e recolheu suas coisas, dando um beijo rápido em Ron.

- Vou voltar para a loja hoje à tarde. – ele informou e ela concordou com a cabeça, saindo.

- Como está o Jorge? – Harry perguntou, pegando suas coisas também.

- Bem. Bem melhor. Já vai?

- Vou. Vou dar uma passada no restaurante em que o Draco costuma almoçar, quem sabe fico sabendo se ele mudou de idéia de repente...

- Cara, quer saber mesmo o que eu acho? Não é que ele não quer o cargo, ele não deve é querer trabalhar com _você_.

E foi assim que Ron o deixou com a dúvida da sua vida.

Malfoy, talvez o único da sua idade que nunca pensou duas vezes em desafiá-lo, agora tinha medo dele? Ou talvez só... estivesse evitando. Evitando o quê? Olhar para ele? Conviver com ele? Por quê? Porque ele tivera um pedaço de Voldemort dentro dele? Porque ele salvou a vida do loiro? Porque o loiro salvou a vida dele? Porque Malfoy não conseguiria não irritá-lo mesmo em ambiente de trabalho e acabaria demitido?

Harry sorriu com aquela última idéia, e saiu do refeitório muito mais determinado em descobrir o que Draco estava querendo ao desafiar o pai daquela forma só para não trabalhar com ele.

E descobrir o que Malfoy tramava implicaria em observá-lo de perto, muito perto, o que implicava em reaver a capa da invisibilidade, e Harry gostou da idéia. E foi assim que Harry voltou a segui-lo, e logo ele sabia os horários e os lugares que Draco costumava freqüentar, e sabia mais sobre o seu trabalho e sobre as pessoas que trabalhavam com ele.

E Harry relembrou que não era tão desagradável assim se empenhar em seguir Malfoy, ou ele não o faria tantas vezes durante sua vida. E era definitivamente melhor quando o garoto não estava parecendo um morto-vivo chorando pelos cantos. Dessa vez, o garoto sorria e conversava com colegas, com o pai e com superiores, com cada um de um jeito diferente que Harry gostou de observar, e seus cabelos estavam sempre penteados, sedosos e brilhantes, como Harry se lembrava de serem.

E mesmo que os dias se passassem e não houvesse mudanças no comportamento de Draco ou nos planos de Lucius, Harry continuou seguindo o loiro, mesmo que tivesse que ficar no ministério fora de seus horários normais.

E foi assim que foi descoberto para descobrir, sem querer, um outro lado de Draco Malfoy.

A descoberta de sua vida.

-:=:-

**NA: Antes de tudo, eu queria dedicar esse capítulo ao meu pai. Não, ele não leu Harry Potter e não lê fanfiction, muito menos as minhas, ele infartaria ou me deserdaria ou faria qualquer coisa que com certeza me machucaria e está melhor assim. Mas está passando por apertos graças a política e se esse capítulo saiu com a intensidade exata nesse ponto, foi graças a ele.**

**Agora, gostaria de agradecer a todas as reviews que eu recebi e a todos que continuam acompanhando a fic. Um beijo especial àqueles que estão acompanhando uma fic minha pela primeira vez. Nomes novos me deixam felizinha ^ ^**

**Por último, um pequeno aviso a quem lê minha outra fic em aberto, Demônio: não, ela não está parada nem desisti dela e fui cuidar das outras. Estou escrevendo, mas está um ponto complicado e quero ver se consigo colocar uns dois ou três capítulos em dia antes de postar para não correr o risco de ter que mudar algum dado depois. Por favor, tenham paciência.**

**Comentem e continuem lendo que sexta que vem tem mais. ^^**

**Beijos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

– _O que aconteceu aqui é o que devia ter acontecido desde sempre. Nós que nunca permitimos._

Harry olhou boquiaberto para o loiro a sua frente por um minuto inteiro antes de conseguir articular as palavras novamente.

- Malfoy... Você está querendo dizer que... Que sempre foi apaixonado por mim ou algo assim? – perguntou, descrente.

- Não idiota, estou tentando dizer que você é _ma moitié_.

- Ma quê?

- _Ma moitié_. É uma expressão em francês que significa "minha metade", mas tem outros usos para os bruxos.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, aparentemente tentando absorver a expressão.

- Você nunca ouviu falar disso! – Draco exclamou, exasperado, cruzando os braços e se deixando cair encostado à porta – Potter, nem você consegue ser tão obtuso! Por Merlin, você vive no mundo bruxo há nove anos e não sabe o que é o _ma moitié_!

- Olha, Malfoy, - Harry se levantou, visivelmente irritado - se você está tentando tirar com a minha cara de alguma forma, saiba que eu estou indo. Não espero que você me explique mais nada.

Empurrou o loiro levemente para fora de seu caminho e abriu a porta novamente, mas a voz de Draco o fez parar.

- Você é meu par. – o loiro não soava mais raivoso ou irritado, sua voz era amena e estranhamente ausente – Meu par, meu destinado, não sei como os trouxas falam disso. – Harry se voltou e viu que o outro estava de costas para ele, se apoiando na mesa como se precisasse de um grande esforço para falar – Você é o único ser na Terra cuja magia está afinada com a minha. Nós nos... completamos, de alguma forma, e essa afinidade gera atração, bem estar e cuidado. – Draco se virou para olhá-lo, retomando, em sua voz e expressão, a amargura de antes – Enfim, tudo o que nos manteve unidos e felizes durante todos estes anos.

- Isso... é um feitiço? – Harry perguntou desconfiado, o que foi recebido com um riso irônico do loiro.

- Não, não é um feitiço. É algo que nasceu com você e de que você não vai conseguir se livrar até morrer. Acredite, eu já tentei. Há meios de amenizar os efeitos, como despedaçando sua alma ou agregando magia alheia à sua. Ou então você pode tentar ignorar, mas, como você viu, é meio inútil.

- Você... Você sentiu isso a vida toda? – Harry perguntou, não conseguindo disfarçar a surpresa.

- Sentiu o quê, exatamente? – Draco perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- Isso... Isso de... de não conseguir não ficar perto e querer tocar e não saber o que está fazendo, mas... o calor e a sensação de... É bom.

Harry concluiu e piscou, confuso, antes de encarar Draco. E o sorriso que o loiro exibia não poderia ser definido por menos do que _predador_.

- Potter, sua falta de coerência é realmente surpreendente. Mas, sim, é bom. Quando se é correspondido.

Harry se sentou sobre a mesa, pensativo, e Draco suspirou.

- Vou deixar você com seus poucos neurônios, Potty, não quero atrapalhar esse momento raro. – e se afastou, saindo da sala.

- Draco! – Harry chamou, e, mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo, ouviu os passos do loiro pararem no corredor – Você... Você vai ficar bem?

O resmungo indignado foi tudo o que conseguiu como resposta antes do som do elevador partindo o fazer se levantar e sair dali.

**oOo**

Hermione foi acordada, pouco depois de ir para a cama, pelo alarme que colocara no hall de seu apartamento, e a visão de seu melhor amigo esmurrando sua porta não contribuiu para que ficasse menos assustada.

- Harry, você está bem?

- Não. Posso entrar?

- Claro. – ela acompanhou ele se jogar em seu sofá, agarrando os próprios cabelos – O que aconteceu, Harry? – perguntou, se sentando a sua frente.

- Mione, - ele respirou fundo – o que é _ma moitié_?

Ela o olhou desconfiada e sorriu, se sentando na beirada da poltrona, ansiosa.

- Você foi pedido em casamento, Harry?

- Não! – ele respondeu, parecendo assustado demais com a idéia – Só... Só quero saber o que é, ok?

- Ah. Sim. _Ma moitié_ é uma expressão em francês que significa minha metade.

- Sim, isso eu sei, mas e para os bruxos?

Hermione o encarou desconfiada, mas continuou.

- Para os bruxos a metade tem o mesmo significado que para os trouxas, mas é algo mais concreto, porque envolve magia. Sabe aquela coisa que dizem sobre cada um ter um par no mundo, tipo, um escolhido, uma pessoa certa para amar? É _la moitié_. Só que os trouxas não sabem que essa congruência está diretamente relacionada à magia de cada um, para eles é destino.

- E no que a magia influencia?

- A magia de cada um precisa de equilíbrio, Harry, como tudo no universo, precisa de um complemento. Para isso que cada um tem alguém cuja magia casa melhor com a sua, gerando harmonia.

- Eu pensei que os feitiços de casamento gerassem essa harmonia entre as magias.

- Eles meio que estabilizam, não geram. Assim, entenda: não é todo mundo que encontra a sua _moitié_, e mesmo quando encontra, há milhares de fatores que podem evitar que as pessoas fiquem juntas como um casal, então os feitiços de casamento foram instituídos principalmente para que essa harmonia exista mesmo entre casais que não tenham afinidade mágica, selando um compromisso ao mesmo tempo.

- E o quê... essa harmonia... significa? É, tipo, paixão a primeira vista ou algo do tipo? – Harry perguntou, descrente.

- Pessoas mais sensíveis podem ver assim, mas o primeiro contato não tende a ser tão definitivo. Em geral causa simpatia. As _moitiés_ tendem a se sentir bem na presença um do outro. A maioria se torna grandes amigos antes de partirem para um relacionamento, ou grandes rivais, porque é comum que esse complemento mágico inclua personalidades extremas, daí o ditado que os "opostos se atraem".

- E por que a necessidade de ter um relacionamento? – Harry perguntou, engolindo em seco.

- Porque essa harmonia inclui atração física intensa. Em geral, _la moitié_ é também o parceiro sexual ideal. Essa atração não surge instantaneamente, como a afinidade, mas junto com a puberdade, e quanto mais tempo demora-se para encontrar o par, mais intensa fica.

Harry se levantou, parecendo transtornado, e Hermione o acompanhou andar agitado pela sala.

- Você não vai me contar?

- Quê? – Harry perguntou, como se saído de um transe.

- Quem é sua _moitié_, Harry, que está te perturbando tanto...

- Eu te conto se você me disser como eu faço para me afastar dele!

- _ELE_?

Harry caiu deitado no sofá, tampando o rosto com as mãos. O riso de Hermione ao seu lado o fez olhar por entre os dedos.

- Vocês fizeram alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, com um olhar malicioso.

- Tive a melhor noite da minha vida. – ele resmungou – E a pior também.

Ela continuou rindo, tentando se conter.

- Hermione, - Harry se sentou, rápido, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos com um gesto prático, se aproximando da menina – Nós estudamos sete anos juntos, e eu nunca senti nada... atrativo por ele. Nada! Por que diabos isso simplesmente acontece agora?

- Harry, você tem que entender que provavelmente toda a influência de Voldemort sobre você mexeu com seus referenciais mágicos. Você tinha uma fonte de magia externa o tempo todo _dentro_ de você.

- Mas mesmo assim eu me apaixonei pela Ginny.

- Sim, no seu sexto ano, que foi quando Voldemort tentou te bloquear e quebrar a ligação entre vocês, lembra? Foi o momento em que você esteve mais livre desde que ele matou seus pais. E mesmo assim, Harry, - Hermione baixou um pouco o tom de voz, compreensiva - Ginny não era a pessoa certa, era só a pessoa mais próxima. Achei que você já tivesse superado isso.

Mas Harry não respondeu, somente parecia compenetrado demais em examinar seu carpete.

- Droga. – resmungou, cobrindo o rosto de novo.

- O que foi?

- Eu procurei por ele no sexto ano. Não, tipo, consciente, mas procurei.

- E por que não deu certo?

- Porque ele estava morrendo... – Harry falou, triste.

- Uma das características da afinidade é uma preocupação constante. Senso de preservação. Você pode rivalizar o quanto quiser com sua _moitié_, mas em casos extremos, seu instinto é tentar protegê-lo. Então, - Hermione pegou as mãos do amigo entre as suas – tente não se culpar se você fez algo para ele, ok? Provavelmente vocês vão se entender agora.

Ela sorriu, terna, mas seu sorriso se desvaneceu ao ver a expressão de Harry.

- Não, não vamos. – ele disse decidido – Nós nunca nos entendemos, desde o primeiro momento, não vai ser com uma transa que isso vai acontecer.

- Harry!

- Nós temos um passado, Hermione, não é simplesmente falar "ok, você é meu par" que tudo desaparece assim. Eu me preocupo com ele, fato. Me sinto atraído por ele, com certeza. Mas não há afinidade, não há chance nenhuma da gente se entender e eu preciso arrumar uma forma de me afastar dele antes que isso fique sério demais.

Harry se levantou e caminhou até a janela, fitando a escuridão, pensativo.

- E não é isso que o Draco fez esses anos todos? – Hermione perguntou, séria.

O garoto se voltou para ela, assustado.

- Eu não sou idiota, Harry. – ela se levantou, indo até ele, o olhando de forma dura – E nem você. Você já parou para pensar no que foi para ele te conhecer, sentir que você era _la moitié_ dele e passar por tudo o que ele passou, sem conseguir se afastar de você, sem conseguir não pensar em você, não fazer parte da sua vida de alguma forma? Estando em uma casa rival à sua, tendo um pai que queria te matar, odiando os seus amigos por ideais e ainda assim mentindo para salvar a sua vida no final. E agora, justo agora que nada mais disso existe entre vocês, que você finalmente sentiu o que ele significa para você, você vai cometer a mesma idiotisse que ele e tentar ignorar o que sente?

- É o Malfoy, Mione. _Como_ eu posso sentir alguma coisa por ele?

- Harry, ser _la moitié_ de alguém não é ser apaixonado por esse alguém, não é amar, é algo muito mais difícil que isso. É a capacidade de conviver bem. De viver juntos e se sentir bem com isso. É ter paz ao lado de alguém o suficiente para ser feliz. É ter carinho e segurança garantidos por magia, Harry. Tem centenas de pessoas pelo mundo que sonham com isso a vida inteira e nunca conseguem encontrar a pessoa certa. Tantas outras encontram e são separadas por guerras, interesses políticos, estigmas sociais. Vocês já superaram tudo isso, já superaram até qualquer tipo de asco que sentiam um pelo outro, uma vez que você teve a "melhor noite da sua vida" ao lado dele. Agora me diz, você vai mesmo jogar a maior chance de ser feliz pela janela por causa de um nome?

Harry deixou a cabeça cair contra o vidro frio da janela e fechou os olhos, suspirando.

- Eu preciso dormir, Harry, trabalho cedo amanhã. Você fica no sofá, eu te empresto uma coberta, e aproveita para pensar no que realmente você _quer_.

E Harry foi deixado sozinho pela segunda vez naquele dia. Para _pensar_.

-:=:-

**NA: Ai, eu sou uma pessoa tão legal! Postei logo cedinho pensando em vocês. XD**

**Capítulo de conversinhas super tranqüilo. Sejam legais também e me digam o que acharam!**

**Beijos e até sexta!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Foram três semanas.

Três semanas de tensão, foi tudo o que Draco conseguiu suportar. E agora Harry se sentava sozinho em seu escritório e tentava entender o que aquilo significava e por que mesmo, afinal, havia infringido tudo isso ao loiro.

Depois da conversa com Hermione, Harry não dormira. Fizera aquilo que o recomendaram: pensara.

O que ele queria?

Era uma das perguntas mais difíceis que já teve que responder em toda a sua vida. Primeiro, porque estava acostumado a querer coisas simples, em geral ele queria poder comer, queria poder dormir, queria não ter que morrer ou lutar, queria não ver pessoas mortas, queria não perder ninguém. Quando muito, ele se permitia querer algumas coisas, ainda simples, mas mais concretas, como torta de caramelo, beijar Ginny Weasley sem ninguém olhando, não ir às aulas pela manhã.

Queria voar.

Queria ter pais.

Queria ser auror.

Queria que a dor acabasse.

E quando a dor acabou, ele já não precisava querer, simplesmente podia fazer tudo o que sempre quis. Menos beijar Ginny, que, dois meses depois de retomar o namoro, lhe escreveu uma carta dizendo que não estava feliz, esperava mais atenção e carinho de Harry, mas ele parecia distante e ela não sabia se poderia exigir isso dele, então preferia que eles não voltassem a se ver.

E foi quando ele deixou de ir à Toca toda semana e passou a freqüentar mais o apartamento de Hermione, convivendo basicamente com ela e Ron, somente, é que percebeu que queria uma família. Mas, como a maioria dos seus desejos, aquele persistiu como desejo enquanto Harry esperava que ele um dia se realizasse, como os outros se realizaram por si mesmos.

E agora a possibilidade se fazia nas palavras de Hermione. Viver com alguém, em paz e segurança, com conforto e carinho. Bem. Juntos. Harry sabia que queria aquilo. Mas a idéia de convivência com Draco Malfoy não lhe parecia exatamente fazer parte de seus sonhos.

Por alguns momentos de sua madrugada insone, Harry reviu o corpo do outro ao seu lado naquela mesa, relembrou a pele branca e os cabelos loiros espalhados, e fez um pequeno esforço, imaginando-os em uma cama. Uma cama deles. Uma casa deles. Draco acordando ao seu lado depois de terem ficado juntos a noite inteira, sorrindo para ele, em vez daquela expressão triste. Se levantando, a luz do sol batendo amena em suas pernas e o barulho da água correndo no banheiro. Com algum esforço, Harry conseguiu ver o pote com duas escovas de dentes, duas toalhas no cabideiro – uma mais alinhada que a outra -, as roupas dos dois no armário, um elfo trazendo o café da manhã que eles tomariam juntos quando Draco se sentasse ao seu lado, lhe dando um beijo suave e sussurrando junto aos seus lábios.

- Bom dia, meu amor.

Harry poderia desejar isso.

Se houvesse a menor possibilidade de isso ser real. Se houvesse a possibilidade de Draco, dentre todas as pessoas do mundo, sorrir para ele e aceitar todo esse cenário estupidamente romântico ao seu lado.

E ainda havia a possibilidade de Draco roncar. Ou não ter muitas noções de higiene. Ou ser um metódico neurótico insuportável, o que certamente tornaria suas vidas um inferno. Ou colecionar cabeças de elfos domésticos, o que era muito provável.

Ou não querer viver com ele.

A verdade era que os dois eram praticamente dois estranhos e as promessas de felicidade conjugal não passavam de um delírio de Hermione, assim como toda aquela ladainha sobre Draco ter esperado alguma coisa dele todos esses anos enquanto se ocupava infernizando sua existência somente para suprir aquela necessidade idiota de ficar ao seu lado.

De fazer parte de sua vida.

De cuidar dele.

Ou de trepar com ele, o que, até agora, era a única evidência concreta de tudo aquilo.

O dia já clareava quando Harry se permitiu cair, cansado, no sofá de Hermione, e foi com a idéia de que, com ou sem Draco, ele merecia uma cama realmente _dele_ que acabou adormecendo.

Quando acordou, encontrou Ron e Mione conversando baixo na cozinha, e percebeu que havia dormido basicamente o dia todo, já que ambos haviam voltado do trabalho.

E ao encarar Ron, teve a delicada surpresa em que não ousara pensar ainda: ele sabia. Hermione, pelo visto, fizera o grande favor de contar para o namorado as suas confidências da noite anterior. E, para desespero de Harry, Ron declarou amargamente que apoiaria qualquer decisão do amigo, ao que o moreno olhou desconfiado para Hermione, e ela lhe deu uma resposta bem simples.

- Ele é _ma moitié_. Sabe bem demais o que isso significa.

E foi com isso que Harry chegou à resolução de que não adiantava ficar ali, debatendo com os amigos o que fazer ou não com a sua vida. Foi para casa, tomou um banho e bolou um plano, que colocou em prática logo no dia seguinte, e por tantos seguintes fossem necessários: vigiar Draco. Agora não para descobrir o que ele pretendia, mas para descobrir _quem ele era_.

E tudo aquilo terminou em três semanas, em que Harry constatou uma coisa que no fundo já sabia: Draco Malfoy era uma pessoa inteligente, mas não pensava duas vezes em fugir quando pressionado.

Harry não se dera o trabalho de usar a capa da invisibilidade dessa vez, ou tentar esconder o que estava fazendo. Queria que Malfoy o visse, queria ver suas reações quando o visse. E nem teve muito trabalho, uma vez que já conhecia basicamente todos os hábitos do loiro. O único empecilho fora a forma que Draco arranjara para se defender: nunca estava sozinho. E, assim, não houve sequer uma palavra trocada entre eles – muito menos beijos ou toques -, no máximo uns encontrões e muitos olhares enviesados.

Quando Harry recebeu a notícia, por fim, conseguiu nomear facilmente a situação que teria levado Draco àquela decisão: foi a descida no elevador. Foi a última vez que se viram, e os minutos mais nebulosos da vida de Harry, quando os dois se deram conta de que eram os últimos ocupantes da máquina que iniciara seu trajeto lotada, mas agora só restavam eles, além de uma velhinha muito respeitável. Harry nunca transpirara tanto ou fitara por tanto tempo um único ponto: os cabelos loiros a sua frente.

E até ele percebeu que tudo aquilo era frágil demais, e poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

Dois dias depois, eram publicadas na mesma edição do jornal a nota oficial com a demissão de Draco Malfoy e a coluna sobre o anúncio de seu noivado com Astoria Greengrass, cujo pai decidira se aposentar, deixando o cargo de Conselheiro para Lucius Malfoy.

No entanto, a maior surpresa de Harry não foi com nenhum dos dados do jornal, mas com a sensação de _traição_ que o apoderara quando leu aquilo. Porque ele _não disse nada_, e aquilo de repente era inaceitável e um motivo óbvio para aparatar na mansão Malfoy e exigir explicações.

E ao concretizar esse pensamento, Harry teve a certeza de que havia algo _muito errado_ com ele. Por que já não importava mais Lucius Malfoy, o ministério da magia, seu curso de auror ou o que tivesse por trás dos jogos políticos. Draco iria se casar, e isso era como balançar o chão em que pisava.

Porque Draco escovava os dentes após as refeições, e sua mesa era arrumada, mas seu armário nem tanto, e ele não se importava de pendurar a capa nas costas da cadeira, mesmo que amarrotasse um pouco quando sentasse. E ele tratava elfos domésticos com um desinteresse cordial que não tinha muito de assassino. E não sorria muito, mas para as pessoas certas, nos momentos certos. E queria se casar. Ele lutara para salvar sua família, então provavelmente queria uma.

E Harry já não via os cabelos loiros há tempo demais, e sentia falta disso.

E já não negava.

E esse era um bom motivo para conhecer a mansão Malfoy.

-:=:-

**NA: Como assim, esqueci de publicar o capítulo ontem e ninguém falou nada???**

**Foi mal, gente, o dia foi corrido e à noite me empolguei com a fic nova que estou escrevendo e me fugiu totalmente a postagem de Moitié. Mas se isso acontecer de novo, podem reclamar, ok? A fic ta aqui escritinha pra vocês.**

**Então... Harry pensando. O que acharam?**

**Beijos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

A primeira vez que Harry Potter pisara em uma propriedade Malfoy não fora por vontade própria. Não fora agradável e ele não gostava da idéia de voltar lá, mas essa era a única referência que tinha de onde encontrar Draco.

O elfo doméstico que aparatou a sua frente tão logo ele surgiu no portão da propriedade o olhou de forma levemente espantada, mas não disse nada, o conduziu por jardins e corredores até uma sala ampla e clara, onde Narcisa Malfoy lia sentada em uma poltrona.

- Eu gostaria de ver Draco. – sua voz saiu tímida quando não recebera nem um olhar depois de longos minutos parado ali.

- Mas ele não quer te ver. Você não é um convidado nesta casa, senhor Potter. Lamento.

A voz fria da mulher não demonstrava nem desprezo, nem o lamento que citava. Ela somente parecia alheia a tudo aquilo, à sua presença, ao seu desconforto, à sua necessidade que aumentava conforme identificara o perfume suave presente na sala. Não havia mais do que educação e desinteresse em sua voz, e Harry não precisava de nada disso no momento.

Precisava de Draco.

Ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, e a fragrância pareceu-lhe inundar todo seu corpo. Se virou, dando as costas à pseudo-anfitriã, e caminhou com os olhos fechados pelos corredores que não conhecia. Os passos do elfo ecoavam de forma longínqua em sua cabeça junto com as palavras de repreensão na voz feminina.

- Você não pode entrar aí! O que pensa que está fazendo?

A porta alta de madeira nobre não estava trancada, bastou que empurrasse e seus olhos confirmaram o que todos os seus outros sentidos já sabiam: Draco estava ali. Sentado atrás de uma grande mesa, o olhando, sério.

- Achei que ouvi minha mãe pedindo para que se retirasse de nossa casa, Potter.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – a voz de Harry saiu estranhamente baixa e ele sentiu dificuldade de respirar quando Draco simplesmente se debruçou sobre o pergaminho e voltou a escrever.

- Acho que terei que chamar a segurança. – comentou, distante.

- Draco... – Harry deu um passo para dentro do aposento, mas sentiu algo pontiagudo tocar as suas costas.

- Não ouse se aproximar de meu filho, Potter. – a voz de Narcisa já não era educada ou contida. Ela sabia quem Harry Potter era e o que significava ele estar ali.

Um movimento brusco de Harry e a varinha de Narcisa voou longe, estando ele agora apontando a sua para ela, o brilho nos olhos verdes sérios dizendo que não estava ali para brincar ou aceitar ordens.

- Abaixe a varinha, Potter. – a voz de Draco soou densa às suas costas e Harry não se importou de abandonar seu alvo e se virar de frente para ele.

Era ele seu objetivo.

- Não ouse ameaçar minha mãe! – havia raiva em cada palavra e seus olhos queimavam sem conseguir deixar os de Harry. O moreno conhecia aquilo, conhecia aquela força de Draco, e sorriu, porque talvez pela primeira vez soube apreciar cada gota de hostilidade naquela voz.

Em dois passos, Harry fez com que a varinha de Draco se pressionasse contra seu peito, estando somente a poucos centímetros do loiro.

- Faça. – sussurrou.

A mão de Draco tremeu, mas ele não se moveu, somente continuou encarando Harry, sério.

- Você pode, Draco. Você conseguiu, agora você pode fazer o que quiser comigo. – a voz de Harry saia baixa e cheia do mesmo ódio que os olhos de Draco revelavam – Você conseguiu que eu já não me importasse se vir aqui é idiota, se estou me arriscando ou não. Você conseguiu que eu me jogasse no fogo por você, isso é muito mais simples. Então, se é o que você quer, faça.

Os olhos do loiro deixaram os seus por um momento, e Harry percebeu que agora podia voltar a respirar enquanto o outro fazia um pequeno sinal para a mãe. A porta do aposento se fechou às suas costas, mas a mão de Draco não se moveu. Ele se endireitou, ganhando alguma distância do outro, e tornou o aperto da varinha contra seu peito mais firme.

- O que você quer de mim, Potter?

- Quero saber o que você quer. – a voz de Harry era só um sussurro, e ele já não conseguia desviar os olhos do outro.

Draco riu. Um riso curto e amargo, como alguém que aprecia uma ironia. Fechou os olhos, deixando a varinha de lado sobre a mesa, e puxou Harry contra ele, tomando sua boca. Não havia nada de gentil ou carinhoso em seu ato. Harry se apoiou sobre a mesa na qual Draco se recostara para não cair conforme o loiro o puxava contra ele. Os dedos longos seguravam seu maxilar com força e a boca do outro violava a sua com ferocidade, mordendo, provando o que podia, como se o mundo fosse acabar no instante em que se distanciassem.

Mas quando isso aconteceu, Harry permitiu somente alguns segundos ao loiro antes de retomar o beijo. Não importava que seu lábio sangrasse, precisava sentir Draco como há muito tempo não precisava de outra coisa em sua vida. Precisava acreditar que aquele beijo era espontâneo, era consciente e era real. Precisava saber que Draco o beijava porque queria beijá-lo, que o puxava pela cintura e se abraçava ao seu corpo porque queria senti-lo.

Porque precisava dele.

E quando desviou sua boca para o pescoço do loiro, recebendo como resposta um gemido abafado, aquela parecia sua confirmação. As mãos que pressionavam as costas de Malfoy desceram e empurraram seu quadril com força contra o dele, apertando, fazendo com que outros sons deixassem os lábios do loiro.

- Quero você. – sussurrou, mordendo logo abaixo de sua orelha, e quando Draco o puxou pela nuca, Harry pensou que o beijo seria sua promessa.

Mas não houve beijo.

Os olhos de Draco queimavam quando o encarou, e as mãos empurraram com força seus ombros para baixo, forçando-o a se ajoelhar à frente do loiro, que já abria a braguilha da própria calça com dedos trêmulos. A compreensão não demorou a atingir Harry, e logo ele ajudava o outro a se livrar da roupa para em seguida tomá-lo entre seus lábios, ouvindo-o suspirar em aprovação, seus dedos correndo entre os cabelos negros enquanto ele o sugava, colocando o máximo na boca para em seguida tirar, beijando e lambendo em torno, retomando o que fazia segundo o que lhe indicavam os gemidos de Draco. A maior pressão em sua nuca e a ênfase dos movimentos o avisou o que viria antes que o loiro mordesse o próprio lábio, contendo um grito rouco, e pôde engolir tudo o que lhe era oferecido.

Levantou-se enquanto Draco fechava as calças, e tentou pará-lo ao mesmo tempo que seus lábios o buscavam para um beijo.

- Já não teve o bastante por hoje, Potter?

Harry o encarou, perdido, e Draco se desvencilhou de seus braços, voltando a se sentar do outro lado da mesa, observando os papéis que abandonara, distraído.

- O que você pensou? Que ser _ma moitié_ te dava o direito de invadir a minha casa e me fuder do que jeito que bem entendesse?

- Pensei que havíamos concordado que essa vontade é recíproca. – Harry respondeu, sério.

- É. E para mim está bem por enquanto. Talvez te procure amanhã.

- Então é só isso? Encontros rápidos para transar?

- E o que você esperava? Um pedido de casamento? Eu vou te dizer uma coisa, Potter: não é porque eu não consigo ficar longe de você que isso precisa significar mais do que significou minha vida inteira. Ter um _moitié_ não é uma jura de amor eterno.

- Mas também não é só sexo.

Draco levantou os olhos de seus documentos, voltando a encarar os olhos verdes.

- O que você espera de tudo isso, Potter?

- O que você esperou um dia.

- E o que você sabe sobre mim, idiota? – Draco se levantou, alterado, se inclinando em direção a Harry como uma ameaça.

- Eu sei que eu te machuquei quando recusei sua amizade, e agora você está tentando fazer o mesmo comigo porque sabe exatamente o que eu estou sentindo!

- Tudo o que você está sentindo é excitação demais para conseguir raciocinar! Eu não sou a mocinha que vai criar seus filhos, Potter! E eu não vou deixar que isso vire um motivo para você me dar as costas mais uma vez quando o delírio passar. Porque ele passa, Potter, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você vai conseguir ficar na mesma sala comigo sem pensar em me fuder, porque já fez isso o suficiente, e vai seguir sua vida, como sempre seguiu. Então saia agora da minha casa antes que tudo se torne mais difícil do que nós já fizemos.

Draco se deixou cair na cadeira, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, parecendo cansado.

- Eu não vou fugir.

Não foi a frase, foi o tom da voz de Harry que fez Draco olhar para ele. Não havia a determinação que as palavras poderiam indicar, não havia coragem alguma na voz do grifinório quando passou a mão no rosto com raiva, secando o rastro de uma lágrima que nunca deveria existir antes de dar as costas para o loiro, seguindo para a saída.

- Mas você está indo. – Draco falou, tentando manter a frieza, mas sua voz tremeu ao ver a mão do moreno tocar a maçaneta.

A testa de Harry tocou a madeira da porta, e ele não se moveu.

- Por que você vai se casar, Draco? – sua voz saiu baixa, e ele não podia afirmar que o outro o havia ouvido. Não houve resposta, e as palavras saíram mais agressivas quando uma segunda lágrima correu pelo seu rosto – Por que você vai se casar COM ELA?

O toque leve na sua mão o fez soltar a maçaneta, mas só se afastou da porta quando mãos suaves correram pelos seus braços até os ombros, puxando-o em um abraço quente demais. Os braços cruzados sobre seu peito e o beijo suave em sua face, no ponto exato em que a lágrima parara, sem força para continuar. As pernas de Harry fraquejaram e ele se apoiou contra o corpo do outro, se deixando cair no chão, ainda abraçado. Os beijos cobriam sua face como pequenas promessas vazias, e ele não chorava, mas não tinha força para se soltar.

- _Moitié_ é uma promessa de felicidade. E eu acreditei nisso o tempo todo e nunca tive nada parecido. Não me prometa o que você não pode me dar, Harry. – a voz de Draco era triste e Harry segurou os braços ao seu redor com mais força, com medo de perder aquilo.

- Eu só te prometo o que eu quero para mim, Draco. Eu quero tentar... seja lá o que for. Quero tentar com você. Assim, junto. – ele se aconchegou contra o peito do loiro, deixando o rosto cair contra seu ombro, o beijando – Não são promessas... é só... querer.

Os lábios de Harry procuraram pelos do outro de forma inconsciente, o mesmo torpor da primeira vez o tomando devagar, inebriado pelo excesso de contato entre os dois, pelo envolvimento do momento. O toque foi suave e o moreno sentiu Draco ofegar contra sua boca, sua respiração se alterando, e não quis que aquilo passasse de um toque.

Mas Draco o empurrou com violência contra o chão, o segurando pelos ombros, olhando firme os olhos assustados de Harry.

- Você está me pedindo em namoro, Potter?

- Estou. – Harry respondeu com mais firmeza do que parecia ter.

Draco girou a varinha entre os dedos e sussurrou um feitiço. Imediatamente Harry se viu nu sob um Draco também nu, sentado sobre seu ventre. Nem ele nem o loiro estavam excitados, mas Malfoy o olhou determinado antes de se debruçar sobre ele, o beijando com a mesma ferocidade que fizera mais cedo.

- Você quer casar comigo, Potter? Quer que eu jure que vou ficar com você para sempre?

- Draco... – Harry tentou empurrá-lo, mas o loiro pegou suas mãos com força e as levou sobre sua cabeça, usando o peso do próprio corpo para manter Harry totalmente imóvel.

- Você quer, Harry? – Draco se moveu sobre ele, deslizando um pouco a cintura até que seus quadris se alinhassem, e se atritou contra o outro, o vendo morder o lábio e arquear o corpo em um gemido mudo - Quer que eu mostre para o mundo que tudo o que eu quero é ficar com você? Quer que eu seja seu, Potter? Unicamente seu? Quer ficar comigo para sempre, por toda a sua... miserável... vida? Ah!

Seus movimentos se intensificaram e Harry tentou se soltar, olhando o loiro em aflição.

- FALA, POTTER! – Draco parou, o olhando com raiva – É toda essa merda que você quer?

- É! – Harry gritou, os olhos verdes o encarando com intensidade, desejo e uma sinceridade inegável – Se você quiser, é tudo o que eu quero! – Harry se deixou cair no chão, preso, tentando unicamente respirar.

Draco se endireitou sem soltar Harry, fechou os olhos e sorriu, deliciado, para mover o quadril de uma forma diferente em seguida, fazendo o moreno entrar em seu corpo de uma vez, com um grito de ambos.

- Eu sou seu. – sussurrou contra os lábios de Harry antes de tomá-los.

O moreno resmungou algo entre o beijo, mas Draco não libertou sua boca, ou suas mãos, ou seu corpo, se movendo rápido sobre ele, o fazendo engolir seus gemidos, sentindo seu corpo se contorcer sob o dele, seus braços tremendo entre seus dedos e o beijo se aprofundando em uma ânsia que rivalizava com o êxtase que percorria seus corpos.

Harry ergueu o quadril, tocando mais fundo em Draco, e o loiro soltou seus lábios em um gemido alto, a mão trêmula puxando os cabelos negros enquanto seu corpo se esticava, se derramando sobre o outro ao mesmo tempo em que Harry gritava seu nome, gozando.

Draco demorou alguns segundos até conseguir se mover, trêmulo, e se jogou no chão ao lado de Harry. O moreno mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, muito vermelha, baixando devagar os braços que estiveram cruzados para o alto todo o tempo e virando a cabeça na direção do loiro, para enfim olhá-lo.

- Draco. – o nome saiu rouco de seus lábios, fazendo o loiro se voltar para ele – Sorri para mim.

Draco riu sonoramente antes de empurrá-lo com os ombros.

- Idiota.

-:=:-

**NA: Capítulo dedicado a todos aqueles que vão viajar no feriado.**

**Se divirtam com chocolate e NC, meus queridos XD**

**Comentem que sexta que vem tem o Epílogo. E já aviso: tem fic nova prontinha engatilhada pra começar a postar depois de Moitié.**

**Beijos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Havia o toque em seu ombro. O toque que começa sutil como um pedido que não precisa mais ser feito. Os dedos escorregam sobre a pele, seguindo seu contorno até o pescoço, onde um pequeno beijo é pousado enquanto os dedos se perdem entre os cabelos negros.

- Boa noite, meu amor.

A voz suave do loiro em seu ouvido faz Harry sorrir, fechando os olhos para sentir mais os carinhos que lhe são oferecidos. O cheiro do sabonete de Draco o envolve e o contato de seu peito nu contra as costas também nuas é fresco, pequenas gotas geladas passam do corpo do loiro ao seu quando ele o abraça totalmente, escorrendo pelo seu corpo.

A mão corre pelo seu peito, o puxando contra o corpo do outro, e desce, acariciando seu abdômen. Harry interrompe os beijos pelo seu pescoço, virando mais a cabeça até conseguir ter a boca de Draco na sua, e suspira.

Harmonia.

Nada consegue ser mais harmônico do que as respirações ritmadas.

Um ano vivendo com Draco o ensinara isso. O ensinara o quanto eram diferentes, e o quanto as diferenças dos dois se completavam, dando aquele equilíbrio à relação que tentavam estruturar.

Equilíbrio.

Relação.

Os dois.

Harry sorriu em meio ao beijo quando Draco o forçou a andar, dando passos perdidos para frente sem soltá-lo, até tê-lo ajoelhado sobre a cama. E o beijo se tornou mais profundo quando as silhuetas dos corpos se tornaram uma só, a perfeita conjunção.

Os dedos prenderam os fios loiros quando Harry atirou a cabeça para trás, gemendo ao ser tocado, e Draco sorriu, voltando a beijar seu ombro e pescoço, sorvendo o sabor do moreno ao sugar a pele, ofegando com o leve balançar do quadril de Harry contra o seu.

Aquele prêmio tivera um preço. Harry viver com Draco foi mais fácil do que Draco viver com Harry. Claro que o ruivo conservador ainda não conseguia falar meia frase na presença do loiro sem conquistar um olhar de reprovação da namorada ou do moreno, mas ainda não se compara à situação de Draco no momento em que teve que romper seu noivado com Astoria.

Ela entendeu, era uma mulher inteligente e sensata, e no fundo também desejava alguma felicidade e sabia que não a teria se separasse o loiro de seu _moitié_. Mas o pai dela não entendeu tão facilmente, e houve uma grande discussão que culminou com o cancelamento da indicação do nome de Lucius ao conselho do ministério.

O pai também não aprovou sua decisão, mas conseguiu seus objetivos de outra forma, das quais Draco não quis tomar conhecimento. Já não morava na mansão e não trabalhava no ministério, sua convivência com os pais se limitara a alguns jantares desde então, mas ele não lamentava. Harry ganhara uma promoção algumas semanas depois, apesar de tudo.

O moreno entrelaçou os dedos dos dois, pressionando com força a mão do loiro contra seu peito, e inclinou o corpo para frente, trazendo o outro consigo, usando o braço para se apoiar no colchão. Draco beijou sua nuca e desceu a boca até o meio de suas costas, trilhando um rastro de beijos, sua língua correndo lentamente a linha da coluna de Harry enquanto seus dedos o preparavam. Sussurrou o feitiço lubrificante e o abraçou com força enquanto entrava lentamente em seu corpo.

Harry gemia baixinho, os dedos ainda presos com força aos de Draco, os olhos fechados. Em apenas um ano, já não podia contar os momentos como aquele que vivera, em que eram um. E ele estava certo, não era só sexo. No início, chegou a ficar assustado sobre como pensavam igual. Talvez não na forma de ver o mundo ou de reagir a determinadas situações, mas na forma como era capaz de completar as frases do loiro em momentos de distração, ou entender o que ele precisava só de olhá-lo. Ficou surpreso também com os silêncios que tinham. Enquanto comiam juntos ou quando simplesmente se sentavam abraçados, ficavam longos períodos quietos e era simplesmente bom.

Confortável.

Os corpos se balançavam, juntos, em um só movimento, regado a sons baixos que denunciavam o prazer que sentiam. A mão que segurava Harry com força pela cintura desceu, o envolvendo, fazendo o moreno gemer mais alto, virando a cabeça, procurando pela boca do loiro.

- Eu te amo. – a voz rouca, quente, soando baixa em uma confissão que Harry já não tinha medo de fazer. E Draco o tomou com mais força, prevendo o êxtase.

Não é que não houvesse brigas. Draco não deixou de ser filho da puta em sete anos sabendo quem era seu _moitié_, não deixaria agora só porque viviam juntos. E Harry continuava sendo o mesmo cabeça dura lerdo e imbecil de sempre.

Mas ambos sabiam que, se não fosse assim, não seria tão perfeito.

Draco mordeu seu ombro, seu corpo tremia e Harry gemia descontrolado sob ele, buscando seu corpo na mesma velocidade que o loiro investia contra ele, até que já não havia mais nada além de seu cheiro e sua voz e tudo o que um poderia dar ao outro. Os corpos caídos sobre a cama, entrelaçados e sem nenhuma intenção de mudar isso, não importando a sujeira ou o suor ou o mundo fora daquele quarto.

Somente os dedos ainda unidos.

Juntos.

Bem.

Completos.

**FIM**

**NA: Gente, último capítulo da fic é dedicado à Liora Black, por ter me lembrado de postá-lo, porque eu já ia esquecendo de novo .-.**

**Obrigada, moça! E espero que tenha valido a MP! ^ ^**

**E Moitié chega finalmente ao fim. Mi, que todo mundo que acompanhou tenha gostado e curtido e torcido por eles. Me digam o que acharam, ok?**

**E como sou uma pessoa legal de bom coração, amanhã já vou começar a postar uma fic nova: Merus Cruor Vena. Pinhão amor da tia.**

**Beijos e muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic!**

**Até, povo! o/**


End file.
